This invention is concerned with torque transmitting devices and particularly gear wheels which create objectionable vibration and noises when in operation.
It is known that objectionable vibrations in gear wheels may be prevented or reduced by applying rings of a material other than that of the gear rim. Cast iron has been used for such rings, which are applied to steel gear wheels. Although this expedient has had a measure of success, they have been too costly and time consuming to produce on a practical and commercial basis, and have failed to reduce the vibrations and silence the noise in a satisfactory manner.
An object of this invention is to produce a gear wheel which is relatively quiet in operation and can be produced economically and efficiently.